


For The Love Of Bugs

by sal_amander



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Choking, Egg Laying, Idk bug organs r weird, M/M, Mind Break, Monster Hunters, Oviposition, Sounding, Technically?, Trans Dr. Boris Habit, and bugs, ass eating, but its a misunderstanding, eggs in dick, fairy habit, kamal centric, monster boris habit, specifically with teeth?, starts kinda dubcon, teeth bugs?, tooth fairy habit, why did i write this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_amander/pseuds/sal_amander
Summary: Kamal worries about his boss, who never seems to leave the office. A curious, late night trip to check on him turnes a bit strange when he walks in on a very *winged* Habit with paranoia a mile high.!!Please head the tags!!
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	For The Love Of Bugs

Dr. Habit was strange. Kamal realized this the moment they met. 

He always acted weird around his patients, for one. Nitpicking their teeth till almost tears, and the strange, strange office policy that you don’t get to take your teeth home if you have them removed.

Kamal never saw where they went, though it’s easy to believe they went straight into the biohazard bin. It was even easier to ignore the fact that the only things ever in there were accidentally bloodied tools and the odd syringe for anesthesia or some other numbing agent. 

No teeth.

It wasn’t like Habit was doing anything with them, though. He knew Habit was too soft for that- treated them like they were something worth twice their weight in gold. If anything, Habit was just a… very strange collector. Still weird… but not as bad as he could be.

Another strange thing is the coat he always wore. He  _ had _ to get hot, right? But he always had it on, on top of his lab coat and button up. It nearly drug on the floor, and he occasionally fussed over how well the  _ floor _ was taken care of, worrying about getting it dirty.

The third is the fact that he  _ always _ wore gloves. Not just in the clinical setting, though the ones he wore there were closer to gardening gloves in thickness. But when he left, came in, and any time Kamal stumbled upon him outside the office, he always had these thick, wool gloves on. Kamal has never once seen his hands.

The last, and strangest in Kamals opinion, was the whole  _ bug _ thing Habit had going on. 

In the office, no one was allowed to squash or otherwise kill any bugs anyone found. You had to take it outside, or get someone else to do it if you didn’t want to.

Now, that alone wasn’t weird. What was weird was the fact that  _ wall to wall to wall _ in Habits office, there were frames with pinned bugs. Some, kamal had never heard of before, and some seemed so… unreal, that they couldn’t be anything but fake. 

And ever so slowly, the frames were being filled with… teeth. Not in the ‘poured em in’ way, but when Kamal looked close at some of the frames, they weren't wings on the bodies of bugs. They were  _ teeth. _ Teeth. With legs, wings, antennae, and whatever else the original bug had, sans the body itself. 

Kamal once thought that those were the patients teeth, but that was quickly dashed when they didn’t have any more pullings for nearly three months. The bugs kept  _ turning, _ perhaps quicker than before.

They weren’t even all human teeth, Kamal had noted with even  _ more _ rising horror. He was no vet, but he’d been to enough novelty souvenir stores to know what a bear tooth looked like, or coyote teeth. The shark teeth surprised him, as they were in the mountains, nowhere  _ near _ an ocean, and Kamal knows Habit’s never taken a trip to acquire them.

Perhaps Habit was just a fan of oddities. That’s what he told himself, anyways, Ignoring how Habits pleasant smile changed to a barely restrained scowl when another worker at the office got him a framed atlas moth for his birthday.

Kamal still remembers him walking out, fired after barely a few days, and Kamal never saw that atlas moth on any of Habit’s walls.

Perhaps they were from someone special to him. Maybe a deceased relative.

Though… Habit never talked fondly of any of his family.

Perhaps an old partner, maybe a close friend? 

Not that there would be much of any way for Habit to have them. He was there when Kamal came in every morning, and there long after he left at the end of the day. Once, Kamal checked the door logs they had for  _ some _ reason, only to find that Habit had not left at all. Ever.

Did he live here? There were no cots, and the dental chairs would be hard pressed to comfortably fit him. No kitchen, just a microwave and coffee maker in the breakroom.

It really and truly  _ confused _ Kamal. But not as much as it worried him…

They might not be the dental office with the most ‘traffic,’ but Habit should still be able to…  _ did _ he have a home? Kamal felt bad for considering, but… It did worry him.

So that’s why he was here, at nearly eleven at night, walking up to the office. He’d left a while ago, and had a fit of restlessness when trying to go to bed. He’d drove around for a bit, picking up something from a gas station to snack on, the worn label making him a bit suspicious. 

When he’d driven by the office, Habit’s car was still there. Same place it always was, three spots to the right of the entrance. It probably never left, now that Kamal thought about it. Did it even run? 

He had his keys with him, so he pulled up next to the other car, leaving his bag in the passenger seat. It would be quick, just check on Habit. He wouldn't need anything.

The door was locked, but just a rattle of his keys later, and he was pushing the glass door open, shivering at the rush of cool air. He was still in his pajamas, really, he hadn’t expected to turn this into a full outing. All he had was sandals, baggy sweatpants, and a shirt that he’d gotten in the wrong size, and hung over him like a thin blanket. 

So yeah, he was cold.

He stepped in, locking the door behind him- it  _ was _ night, after all, before looking around the waiting room. 

All the lights were off, as they should be, considering what time it was. The darkness felt… thicker, somehow though, or maybe that was just the air. Heavy with an anxious pressure that settled in his lungs. 

It was just the office. Why was Kamal getting so… anxious?

He sucked in a breath, arms wrapping around himself in a bit to get a bit warmer as he checked the front desk. It was empty, of course, everything powered off and filed away. The disappointment and trepidation made him shiver, and he started down the hall to where the actual appointments took place.

It was dark still. Of course it was, and he regretted not bringing his phone for a flashlight, but he wasn’t about to turn the lights on. The switches were connected to the power connected to all of the office tools as well, and he didn’t want to have everything on without use. 

He could still faintly smell toothpaste and cleaning supplies as he walked around the room, looking for anything out of place, when light from the far corner caught his eye. 

Habit’s office was the farthest from the front the building would allow, even the breakroom coming before. And underneath Habit’s door was a warm, orangish purple light. 

So he was still here after all.

His anxiety laxed, and he had a soft, if worried smile on his face, heading to open the door.

The door was as always, quieter than a fox’s step. What wasn’t quiet though, was the gasp Kamal gave when he saw the other man.

The colorful, strange light wasn’t from any lamps the man had, it was coming from his  _ wings _ . They were ethereal, glowing with soft light, and Kamal couldn’t recognise what moth that they came from- only that they were green, purple, and  _ beautiful _ . They were folded just so, fanning open and closed as he watched all of his bugs flutter around him-

Hold that thought.

What?

There were bugs fluttering around him of all types- butterflies, moths, bees, beetles, even  _ wasps _ . The glass cases surrounding him were mostly empty, aside from a few that had bugs, still frozen static with death. With a closer look, the only ones flying were the ones that had  _ teeth _ for bodies… 

Teethflies, Kamal decided in his head.

Toothflies? Sure.

Despite the disturbing image the toothflies brought… Habit was serene-looking, a finger extended and cooing at a toothfly with lovely monarch wings that was resting there. 

“...Doc?”

Habit froze, the toothflies starting to buzz around him. He turned, standing up almost abnormally quickly, and the door shut behind Kamal without anyone touching it. Kamal barely had time to blink, before an  _ ungloved _ hand wrapped around his throat. Clawed fingers dug into his skin, but didn’t draw blood. The threat was there, though, and Kamal swallowed with anxiety.

_ “What are you doing here.” _

Habit’s voice was dripping with venom, and a few of the wasps had landed on Kamal’s head- hair, cheek, and on top of Habit’s hand. Habits expression was far, far more dangerous than a few wasps, though.

Kamal felt hot, despite the air conditioning blasting over the two.

“I just- wanted to check’nn you- sawwyo’rcar-” Fuck it was hard to breath past Habit’s hand. It was constricting his windpipe, and he could barley wheeze breaths, not to mention  _ words _ .

Habits hand only tightened, and Kamal barley let out a squeak before his breathing  _ stopped _ . “You’re a hunter, aren’t you. I should’ve  _ known.”  _

Habit lent in, breath hot against Kamals face. It was strange… sweet and coppery, like the gas they gave to their patients. Not like Kamal would be able to breath it anyways, you know, with the hand crushing his throat.  _ “How did you find me?” _

Uhm. What? Kamal’s been working here for almost a year now. What the fuck did that mean? He gave a confused wheeze, hands moving up to wrap around Habit’s arm shakily, careful of the wasps that started to crawl over his hands, too. They were all sharp canine teeth, dragging over his skin dangerously. He doubted they had their venom as a tooth. Poison? But he didn’t want to take any chances.

He could feel heat in his face, and it wasn’t just the hand constricting him. God, his boss was so close- you can’t blame him for the tight feeling in his chest. The staff break room had a  _ lot _ of interesting conversations about the tall man. I mean, he was almost unholy with how pretty he was, and a lot of the staff had brought up…  _ things. _ It wasn’t his fault he overheard, nore was it his fault the hand stealing his breath brought that back up.

Fuck, this had to be because of the lack of breath. No other reason. He felt funny because he couldn’t breathe. Not because he had a… small thing for his boss. Maybe half the other staff, but no no, not him.

He felt Habit’s other hand move to feel down his chest and sides, and he would have gasped had he been able to.

“What are you hiding on you? Who  _ tipped you off, _ ” Habit demanded, free hand roaming his body like a pat down you’d get at an airport, with slower, more prolonged contact.

Holy shit, what was wrong with him? His boss kept going on about someone hiring him? Weapons? Why would he have any of those on him? What the fuck did  _ salt  _ and  _ holy water _ have to do with this?

Why the fuck were his pants getting so tight while his boss was practically strangling him and feeling him up?

He squeezed his legs together a bit, but the pressure only made it worse, and he started digging his nails into Habit’s arm. His brain felt fuzzy, lungs burning for air he didn’t have. Shit, he could feel tears prick at his eyes, and he tried blinking them away.

Habit noticed his shifting, mistaking it for him trying to hide something, and his hand trailed down, brushing over his waistband. His hard on was prominent through his pants, and Habit  _ had _ to know what he was doing- right? “Odd place to hide that,  _ hunter, _ ” Habit hissed, hand cupping him through his pants, and Kamal couldn't help the way his hips jerked into Habit’s touch. 

One of the wasps reacted to Kamal’s sudden movement, singing the tooth into his jaw, just under his ear where his neck met, and Kamal shuddered. He was right, no venom, but  _ fuck _ it hurt. The pain in his neck hurt, but it felt so wonderful with everything else… His thighs pressed closed further till they were wrenched apart, and fuck if that didnt want to make Kamal whine. 

“I don’t know  _ why _ you brought a stake to a fight with  _ me,” _ Habit hissed, a leg slotting between his to keep him up, as he was starting to get weak in the knees. His fingers dipped under Kamal’s waistband, hooking them. “But it was a  _ mistake,  _ getting me to-” Habit pulled them down, moving to tug them and Kamals slippers off with a few drags of his own shoe. He looked down, hand wrapped around what he’d thought was a steak fit for a vampire, though, was very much  _ not.  _ Kamals eyes rolled a bit at the the touch, hips jerking up again, and he would have moaned if he could breath. Fuck, everything felt so fuzzy… So warm and nice…

The grip on his throat let up as Habit pulled away, a confused, shocked, and almost guilty expression on his face. Kamal coughed, stumbling before falling to the ground, legs far too shaky to keep him up. His face was flushed as he coughed, hands tracing his throat as the wasps fled. 

_ “Shit- _ you’re- you’re  _ not-?” _ Habits wings fluttered a bit in distress, and the buzzing around them sank to a more bearable level. “Kamal- I-”

Habit froze again when Kamal looked up, barely there tear tracks on his face, eyes half lidded and breathing heavy. He leant over himself, one hand rubbing at his bruising throat, and the other placed firmly between his legs, gripping the odd carpet Habit had in his office instead of the hard tile in the rest of the office.

Kamal looked like a mess, and Habit felt his own face flush a bit.

He swallowed, before helping the mostly out of it man to his feet, letting him brace against his arm. Kamal was a bit… too clingy for someone who just got… well…

Kamals brain was just… fuzzy. Whatever the fuck just happened, he wanted more. He could blame it on the adrenalin, or maybe the lack of oxygen he was just getting back, but he wanted more of what Habit was doing- the rough grip on him, the firm touches against his dick… and now he was being all soft and guilty.

Kamal gripped Habits lab coat, burying his face in his chest, whining a weak sound in the back of his throat. He wanted more, but he could barely form words. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. When he leant into Habit, the taller man lost his footing, ending up falling back into his chair. Kamal ended up between his legs, almost an awkward position till he took it upon himself to get in habit’s lap. 

“Kamal? What-” 

He ignored Habit, burying his face into his neck and wrapping his legs around the back of the chair. He made a needy noise, mumbling into habit, muffled by the fabric. The fact that he could feel Habits own issue underneath him only made him want more.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you weren’t-” Kamals hand covered Habit’s mouth, rocking his hips a bit. Just to get the other’s attention. “I don’t- care.  _ Please.” _ Habit got him all bothered. He could fix it. Or at least get him to his car so he could take care of it himself.

Habit’s face flushed further, looking nervous and almost eager all in one- a stark difference from the fury just minutes before. 

Habit was hesitant, that much was obvious, but he set his hands on Kamal’s hips carefully, ever so slowly guiding him to rock against his hardening dick. That was all the permission Kamal needed, before burying his face in Habit’s neck again, mumbling quietly and grinding against the taller man. 

The hands on his hips shoved him down a bit further, letting out a small groan of his own. When he let go, Kamal didn’t falter, slow drags of his body against Habits. He did falter, however, when Habit pulled him back a bit, a hand cupping his cheek and wrapping around the back of his head, the other hand holding his torso, thumbing over the thin fabric of the smaller man’s shirt. 

Kamal gave a surprised noise when Habits lips pressed to his own. It was soft, almost tentative for a while, before Habit got needier. He pressed Kamal closer to him, tilting his head till he got fed up and nipped Kamals lip. He whimpered into the kiss, lips parting and allowing Habit access as his tongue slipped into his mouth. He tasted sweet, almost abnormally so, and it made Kamal’s hips buck against Habit’s. 

What Kamal didn’t expect though, was Habit’s tongue to  _ keep _ filling his mouth. It drug over his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and his  _ teeth _ in a way that made his toes curl, back arching. Shit-  _ fuck! _ Sure, he knew he couldn’t eat cold food very easy, but having this reaction was  _ ridiculous _ . Habit’s tongue was solid against the back of his teeth, making him shiver. 

He whimpered around Habits tongue as it drug slowly over the flat of his teeth, so distracted that he choked when it moved away and sunk down his throat. 

His eyes rolled back, tears welling up in his eyes as Habit tongue-fucked his throat. It was almost impossibly long, and almost as thick as he remembered his college fling’s dick had been. No. More. It made his jaw ache, and all he could do was moan helplessly between breaths that Habit gave him in between each dive down his throat.

Kamal was  _ trembling _ when Habit pulled away, drool starting to trail down his chin, eyes half lidded with tears from choking dripping down his face. Habit wiped them away with his thumb, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that had Kamal keening.

When Habit’s hand moved off his chest and down, he swallowed, rolling his hips to rub against him. Habit just chuckled softly, running his other hand through Kamal’s hair. “Just wait, Kamal,” he said quietly, hand moving to unzip his own pants, pulling something out.

Kamals eyes fluttered shut when Habit’s dick pressed against his own, but they opened just as quickly when it  _ moved. _ He looked down, breath hitching at the sight of the tendril like appendage slowly curling around his dick. It was wet with slick, easily curling around him, long and almost as thick as the middle of his forearm. 

The warmth in his stomach only tightened, and he gave a low moan, bucking up into the warm wetness of…  _ it _ .

He looked back up at Habit, eyeing his nervous frown, before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek for reassurance, rocking his hips a bit quicker. 

Habit just groaned, the corners of his mouth quirking in appreciation. 

When the tip brushed against the head of Kamal’s dick, the smaller man fell forwards into Habits chest. It felt like it opened, spread a bit, before enveloping the head, slipping down slowly. Kamal choked out a loud moan, gripping Habit’s coat tightly as the tendrin slowly pumped up and down, curling tight around the base of Kamal’s dick. 

Shit- it was so warm, and almost impossibly tight around him, squeezing and pulsing better than his hand ever could. Kamal barley registered that Habit was fucking himself on his dick like this. 

Moths, after all, are  _ much _ different than humans. 

He whined, Habits shaky praises barley reaching his ears, and started rocking his hips into the other, fucking into the tight heat slowly. His whole body shook, the sensation making his head spin. Habit was faring little better, head tilted back and mouth parted, tongue poking past his bottom lip. “Nnh- _ mmm- Kamal-” _

Habits moans were sweet and needy, and Kamal couldn’t keep himself from meeting the tendrils pumps. He let go of Habit’s coat, fumbling for grip on the slick tendril before getting a semblance of purchase, and started pumping it himself, like some sort of warm, pulsing toy under his hands. Habits moans picked up after that, the stimulation on the inside and out at the same time seemed to be almost too much for him, and he could feel him getting more slippery by the second.

Fuck- the heat was almost too much, and the force of his hands making it quicker,  _ tighter _ , had Kamal right on the edge. 

“Kamal- nnh*aaahhh~* Please Kamal please-” 

Habits begging, so desperate and needy, sent him over the edge  _ hard. _ There really wasn’t any way to pull out, Habit’s dick wrapped around his own so tightly. It enveloped the rest of him of its own accord, and worked to milk every bit of cum it could from Kamal, the odd suctioning feeling making Kamal scream, body tensing and back arching. 

It didn’t pull away, even when Kamal went limp and shaky against Habits chest. It kept fucking itself on Kamals dick, and he couldnt keep a grip long enough to work it off him. His thighs shook with overstimulation, and new tears welled up in his eyes.

He knew, if he asked, Habit would stop. 

But, fuck, the needy whimpers and pleads that had yet to stop spilling from the other man’s lips dashed any thought of doing so. 

With shaky hands, he unbuttoned Habit’s shirt, desperate for a distraction from the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure. It took a good moment of fumbling before he could push the fabric away, letting his hands cup and roam his chest, pinching and rolling his boss’ nipples.

What he didn’t expect were two pale, thin scars on his chest. Scars from top surgery.

Fuck.

The tendril wasn't some weird bug dick. It was an ovipositor.

That thought barely had time to process before Habit gave a yell of his own, moaning loudly as his hips bucked up, eyes rolling back as he came. Instead of cum, though, Kamal felt something  _ else _ press against the tip of his dick, still within the tight heat of the tendril. Something circular and almost gummy, and he barely had time to talk before it pressed against his slit, the tendril working it in quickly. Too quickly, really. The stretch burned, and Kamal gave a shaky gasp, breath too caught in his throat to scream.

It slipped in fully, the tip of his dick feeling stretched and heavy, but that wasn’t the last of it. Another egg slowly pressed in, pushing the first further in, and Kamals body gave out, crumpling over Habit’s chest, shaky and far past overstimulation. Sure, the tendril stopped pumping him back to hardness, but it sheathed him fully, pulsing around him, slowly pressing more eggs into his dick. He didn’t know which he’d prefer.

“Ah-*ah!* Bor-*iiiss-”* He whimpered, fists of the other man’s coat in his hands held tight. His hips jerked up, both into and away from the stimulation at once, head growing fuzzier by the second. It hurt so bad, but it felt so  _ good _ . He felt full in a way he hadn’t been before, and it made his legs shaky in the best way possible.

Kamal lost count after the twenty-somethings hit, the sensation moulding together as it got easier and easier for the gummy, marble sized eggs to get fucked into him, shoving their way down his dick and insides.

Fuck-  _ fuck! _ The eggs had been shoved far enough in to press against something that made his vision swim with pleasure. They kept filling and rolling over that spot, now an almost constant pressure sliding over it, and he choked, far, far to near finishing again. He didn’t know if he even  _ could _ with how stuffed his dick was becoming. 

He was shivering worse than a dead leaf yet to fall meeting a heavy storm. His words slurred and melted together, head slowly dripping to feel like wet putty. He wanted more- wanted to be filled to the brim, burning sensation having given way to an addictive pleasure. He barely noticed when the stretched fullness finally extended from his insides to his balls, slowly filled with Habit’s eggs, till they were squished and full enough that there was scarcely room for anything else. 

There was a long moment where he could feel Habits tendril working in the last few that could fit, before finally,  _ finally pulling away. _ The heat of Habit’s tendril left from around him, leaving Kamals dick covered in slick and stuffed full, the shine of an egg just barely visible, pushing against his slit. A few eggs slipped out of Habit’s tendril, pearly white and slightly translucent, before the gaping openness of it sealed shut, keeping the rest of however may be in there shut tight.

Both of them knew that the eggs would  _ not _ be able to get out of Kamal, with how much force Habit had used to get them in, and the slit strained with his fullness.

Kamal gave a needy but relieved sigh, thankful that they had stopped, but missing the heat around his dick. The eggs were still rubbing against his prostate, though, and that kept him from unwinding too much. Every little shift he made had them pressing and rubbing differently, and it had his head spinning with pleasure.

Kamal barely noticed Habit picking him up and laying him down on his desk, nor did he notice Habit getting down on his knees, head too far gone to process anything but the mind-numbing pleasure within him.

What he  _ did _ notice, however, was the soft wetness of Habit’s tongue slipping into his ass, clawed hands keeping Kamals thighs open. Kamal squeaked, trying to protest, but his words were too sloppy to make out anything but a loose  _ “Borr-borisss-”  _ and nigh incomprehensible pleads. Habits tongue flicked, brushing up on the other side of Kamal's prostate, and the smaller man  _ screamed _ , hips jerking and whole body tensing. His body tried to cum, it really did, but the eggs plugging his dick let nothing escape, and his body was racked with twitching shivers, held tantalizingly over the edge. It felt like cumming, but without the release, and he gave a choked sob without realizing, so desperately needy.

He could feel Habit whine against him, tongue sliding deeper, the thick taper stretching him easily. The stimulation on both sides of his prostate had his eyes rolling back, mouth open and drooling on himself, breathing heavy. He could barely think, the pressure overwhelming. He was putty on that table, nothing more than a toy that Habit could use however he wanted. Completely slack and willing to go with whatever Habit wanted. 

He was Habit’s, wholly and completely. 

He gave a whimper when Habits tongue slipped out of him- then there were hands on his body, rolling his shirt up and stuffing it in his mouth- fingers pinching and rolling his nipples- Habit’s tongue on him- 

When Habit pressed into him, his vision went white, the thickness of the tendril filling him more completely than even some of his largest toys had. It burned a bit, but it was nothing compared to the white-hot pleasure he was feeling. When Habit started thrusting into him, there was little he could do but moan and beg for more.

He trembled, tears dripping down his face and mixing with drool on the table as Habit fucked him relentlessly. It was a rough, desperate pace, one that shook the table with each thrust. Habit pounded into the smaller man, unforgiving with the quick pace. The new, rough stimulation on Kamals prostate had his body try to finish, and sobs shook his body as the pressure only built in his stomach. He couldn’t cum-  _ he couldn’t cum- _

His back arched off the table, dick twitching with need, bumping against his stomach and only adding to the pleasure he felt. God, it was too much. He felt so full- so wonderfully perfect. He didn’t want this to stop- he’d be content to lie like this with his legs spread open for his boss as long as he kept feeling like that. However he wanted, whenever he wanted. His mind was blank, too full and far, far too over the edge to think of anything but wanting  _ more. _

And more was what he got.

Habit thrusted in a few more times, rough and heavy with it, before Kamal felt his insides stretch once more. His guts felt hot as they were filled, slick and eggs mixing within him, making the small spheres cluster and slide, only adding to the feeling. He had no way of knowing how many Habit filled him with, or how long Habit fucked the eggs into him. All he knew was the feeling of being filled, and of the stretch he could feel in his gut.

He absently placed a hand over his stopach, moaning at the feeling of the bulge of eggs within him. But Habit kept fucking him, kept putting that delicious pressure inside him, till he was stuffed fuller than a doll.

When Habit finally pulled out, slick dripping between them as the tendril retracted, Kamal gave a shaky whine. He was too fucked-out to process almost anything at this point. All he knew was soft arms holding him, and the coppery sweet scent of Habit holding him close, before everything faded completely. 


End file.
